Hero's call
by Berserk1
Summary: Link is sent to another land to compete in a tournament of sorts, but everything is not as it seems in this wonderful land. Malon x Link, rated T for language and blood
1. Shopping for adventure

I have decided to take a break from my ToS fic writing to try something new. Another idea has surfaced into my noggin as of the other day and wouldn't go away. This is my first Zelda fic, so go easy on me. It takes place after Majora's mask but everyone is older, adult link age. I decided to do a Malon x Link pairing, because I think Malon could so kick monster ass if the going got tough plus the two look cute together. Farm girls can take care of themselves, right? Berserk1 going in. And my assistant Kurgash, the forsaken bersker, will do the disclaimer.

Kurgash: I'm doing what now? No way!

Berserk1: Fine, no blood frenzy.

Kurgash: Berserk1 doesn't own any kind of Legend of Zelda thing, just his ideas, original characters and other crap. Now can I go?

Berserk1: just leave the door closed, ahhh, and the wonder of air conditioning, bliss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aria, a land far to the north. Great was it's wealth and peace that it attracted un wanted _

_attention. A demon descended upon the land and ravaged the people. It demanded _

_sacrifices and that it be worshipped as a god. One day, a young man resisted the demon. _

_Drawing upon a blade forged by mighty saints, he banished the creature. To celebrate his _

_victory, the people held a grand tournament to find another hero, should the demon be _

_released. Every year, the seal weakens and one day, the demon will return._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malon, explain to me why we're here exactly?" an oddly clothed teenager said. He wore a green tunic with a pointed green hat. People gave him odd looks now and then but he was used to it. After defeating Ganon and Majora, even the Hero of Time seemed out of place in a busy merchant area.

"Because, you owe me for helping you learn how to put horse shoes on Epona and how to properly groom her. I swear, if it were up to you, Epona would be dirty all the time. Men, your so hopeless." A rust colored woman hung her head low at the thought of poor Epona looking that way.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that, thanks." Link gives a weak smile as Malon rushes to yet another store, grabbing what she wanted. The worst part was, he was paying for it. He opens his wallet to see a few purple and red rupees left. Letting out a long sigh, he looked over to the stack of boxes he carried. Sure he and Malon had been friends since the beginning of his adventure to stop Ganondorf and that after being returned to his childhood, he went to visit Malon everyday at the ranch but this escapade put the level of friendship to the limits. Ten long years it has been and still, he and her were just 'friends'. He let out another sigh as she came out of the next store, smiling and holding out her hand. "How much?" was all he could ask.

"Two hundred." Link turned pale at that price. How exactly was he supposed to buy what he wanted if Malon used all his money. Sure a deal is a deal but this is overkill. Dropping the last rupees into her hand, she skipped back into the store, giggling the whole time.

Now Link was stuck holding all the boxes. Stumbling a bit, he swayed to and fro, trying not to drop anything. Just nearing the exit of Hyrule Town, Link and Malon heard the usual scream for help. Dropping the boxes, Link went for his Gilded sword, from his adventure in Termina. It fit much easier in his hands now that he was bigger and stronger to wield it. He sees a group of men running after a little man down an alley way. Link rushed after the men while Malon only stood there and realized that her dresses and other things were ruined.

"LINK!" was all he could hear as he went deeper into the alley. He spies the little man cornered by the group of thugs. Holding knives the size of cleavers, the thugs laughed as the intimidated their victim.

"I would stop that now, before you get hurt." The thugs turn around to see Link blocking the alley way, sword and Hyrule Crest shield drawn.

"Ehh, and some kid is gonna stop us? Cut him down, I bet that sword pays a pretty rupee." The thugs charge. Link only shakes his head in pity as he simply puts away his weapons and punches out each thug. The leader falls to the ground, whimpering like a child.

"You, you ain't natural." He gets up and scampers off. A crash is heard as he hits a group of garbage cans. The little man walks over to Link.

"I thank you young man. It seems you have passed the test."

"Test? I don't follow you." Link was lost on what the little man was talking about.

"You have passed the test to enter the "Hero's Call" event in my home in Aria. Most splendid, Hyrule will finally attend." He jumps up and down, giggling and muttering to himself. He pulls off his pack and rummages through it. He pulls out a pair of tickets, each with some weird writing on it. "Take them and bring a friend. It's not often that you get to visit Aria. Now, I'll tell you abit about the event." He prattled on and on, one point Link fell asleep when the detail of the story went. "I'm sorry to bother you, but one last thing." Link snapped back from his dream of green fields and furry bunnies. "There is a great prize of a hundred-thousand rupees to the winner. Now, with that all said and done, who would you like to take?"

"Uh, I think I might have to pass. You see I have to help a friend" Link didn't get a chance to finish.

"Oh you're going alright, and I'm coming too." Malon was in the alley way, crumpled boxes in hand. "Look fairy boy, when you acted the hero, you ruined all of my things. You're gonna pay for them or there will be hell to pay!" She was dead serious too.

"Wonderful, the boat leaves in a few days. Details of what you need are listed on the back. Take care and good luck." With that, the little man was off. Link just stared at the tickets, the emblem a skull with an axe under it.

"Well, let's get packing, I don't want you to miss the boat and traveling to another land, sounds like your adventures." Malon jumped up and down at the sudden idea of the wonderful things she could buy. Link just sighed and left the alley, which was now full of crumpled boxes and unconscious thugs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lady, the ticket has been delivered as you wished. Twenty heros from across the lands have accepted and are enroute. What are your plans?" the little man was kneeling before a woman sitting in a throne.

"Prepare a welcome for them, fit for the heros they think they are." She cackled at her wonderful idea, filling the halls with it all the way to the entrance. The royal guards just shuddered at what their queen now has thought of, their skull faced helms not showing their worry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurgash: well, that wasn't so bad.

Berserk1: yea, my first chapters are short but I think of more stuff to make it longer. First chapters are for plot outline and hole fillers. Be sure to review, I need to know if this is good. :hopes for the best:

Kurgash: he loves reviews but hates to open them, you're so hopeless.


	2. Setting out and the first quest

Berserk1: Wow, quite a turn out. I am glad that some of you liked the beginning. I will do my best to not disappoint.

Kurgash: you fail, there are a lot better stories out there to read than yours!

Berserk1: you want to be beaten again!

Kurgash: just finish the update.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think this new land is like?" Link popped a question out of nowhere. He and Malon were walking back to the ranch and nothing was said for about an hour.

"Huh? How should I know, you're the adventurer." She was still upset that her new dresses were ruined. They came upon the ranch finally and opened the gate. They were quickly greeted by a bronze horse with a white mane.

"Hey Epona, miss us?" Link stroked the mane with better care, now that he knew better. Seven years and he only knew now how to take 'proper' care of a horse. Epona just neighed and nuzzled his chest. "Oh, how is Talon going to let you go on this journey with me if you have to work here?" Malon already had an answer to that.

"Simple, I say we have to go there for some business deals and you are my escort there." A little white lie wouldn't hurt, now would it? Plus, a vacation sounded nice. Link just gave her a quizzical look wondering how she thought of that excuse so easily.

"Whatever you say. Now, what to pack?" he sat on a bench and brushed a cucco off so Malon could sit.

"I think the basics, makeup, hair brushes, new clothing." She went on and on, all the while Link dozed off again. He does this when someone talks too long, example is the great fairy speech and with the Great Deku Tree. Malon takes notice and just gives him a glare. She gets up, fills up a bucket and dumps water on him.

"AHH, what was that for?" Link now was soaking wet and his clothes made him uncomfortable now that they were clingy.

"Not my fault you can't pay attention." She just smiles and walks up to her room. Link just stands outside, wondering if something was wrong with her. Talon walks by, milk in hand, and sees what Link is like.

"Fell asleep again huh?" Link turns around and nods. "Well, that girl is an odd one, but she is tough as they come." He looks around, seeing if she was eaves dropping. "You know, I think she would be a great wife for you." Link went completely red in the face.

"Oh come on, we're just friends, nothing more." That was a lie, Link secretly had quite a crush on the girl, beyond the point of puppy love. Talon just shrugs.

"Whatever you say but remember that offer is always good. We could always use another hand on the ranch." He laughs and walks off, giving the milk to Ingo, who in turn mutters about laziness and Talon being an oaf.

Malon walked out of the house with a giant trunk in tow. Link took one look and sighed.

"I'll have to carry that, right?" Malon only smiled and handed it to him.

"By the way, what were you and daddy talking about?" Malon said in a cutesy voice to pull out an answer, not like she didn't know, her window was right above them, she just wanted to see if Link would tell.

"Just this and that, nothing really." Malon pouted.

"You're no fun." Link tilted his head to the side, raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Let's get you packed, the trip is in two days and you have a lot to do. There is no telling how long this thing lasts." Talon walks back over, much to Ingo's disliking, he had to pick up the old man's slack.

"What thing exactly?" Talon put his hands on his hips. His face was stern and he didn't want to hear any excuses.

"Oh, Link and I found someone who wants to, uh, buy some milk and other things. His family is in a land called" she turns around and checks the ticket. "Aria. The two of us were going to talk some deals and such, back in a little while." Talon just smiles.

"Well, I'm sure the deal is as good as done. No one can resist your cute face. Go off and have a good time." Malon walks back in the house, wiping her forehead where she started to sweat. Talon leans over to Link. "That offer is still good." Link went red again, even more than the last time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW! I've never seen such a huge ship." Malon just stared in awe at the size of the vessel. This was her first time seeing a ship, none the less leaving Hyrule fields.

"Yes, she is quite a beauty. I wonder how fast it can go?" Link was also impressed. He had rarely been on a ship in his travels. Each time, he either stayed in his room or threw up over the sides the whole time. He didn't take to sea travel well but he got used to it. Going inside, they see others like them, warriors and heros from distant lands, all gathered for this event. One of them notices Link and walks over.

"Ay, this is the competition some lanky kid and a little girl? Man, Hyrule must have to be the weakest country ever." He spoke in a rough accent, immediately showing he wasn't from around here. Link just stared calmly at him while Malon shook with rage. Loosing it, she punches the man in the nose, causing him to fall over, screaming and rolling on the floor. She just stared in disbelief at how the brute fell. He was over six feet tall and a girl punched him out. (A/N: like I said, farm girls can take care of themselves XD) The man got up and ran for the bathroom. The others just backed away from Malon, eying her with interest and fear, mixed loosely together. The rest of the trip was quiet except for the non stop bar brawls and loud music. Link and Malon had little time for some peace and quiet and on the occasion, the two retreated to the back of the ship where there was the fewest people.

Malon just stared at the moon, leaning over the rail a bit in an effort to relax. Link stood along side her, fixated on the water and how the moon reflected off of it.

"So, you think you can do this?" Malon broke the silence with the question that plagued fairy boy's head.

"Don't know, I'll do my best and that is all I can do." Link gave a simple answer but what more could he say? Malon shivered as a breeze of cold air blew by, either from fate or just nature. Noticing this, Link puts his arm around her, trying to warm her and seeing it as a chance to get close to the girl of his dreams. The two stayed that way for a while longer until it grew too cold, where they retreated to their room and tried to get as much sleep for the next day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ship made port with Aria in a few days. Setting off from there, Link and Malon followed the crowd of heroes as they left for the castle, the largest building as far as the eye could see. Entering the city was easy, finding the arena was the hard part. Asking a few guards for directions, they finally made it to where "Hero's Call" was held. Presenting the tickets, they were allowed admittance to the vast resort inside, reserved just for heroes and their company. Link's room was huge, way bigger than what Zelda had, by a long shot. Malon just plopped onto a bed and dozed off. Link watched her sleep for a bit, smiling. A knock at the door made him jump. Opening it, he sees that small man who he helped in Hyrule town.

"I'm afraid to say it is time to hear the first challenge. Come with me at once, before you miss it." Link just followed the man, not wanting to miss the event but also not wanting to leave Malon behind. Entering a large arena, he sees the heroes from before, but there were more now. They were all massively built and Link felt rather small compared to them. After everyone entered, a woman in fine purple silks walked up to the stage.

"Greetings, heroes of all the lands. I am Queen Bratha, empress of Aria. It is my pleasure to present our annual festival and allow the other lands to compete. Now, walk up to the stage and receive your challenge." Everyone did as they were told. As each warrior walked up, the queen would place her hand on their head, mutter something inaudible and then call out his/her challenge. It was Link's turn. He walked up to the queen, rather afraid at what he had to do. She placed her hand on his head, muttered some words, then proceeded.

"Link, of Hyrule, is to slay the Grand Wyrm of the forest." A cheer rose from the gathered crowd and Link stepped off the stage, slightly red from the applause. He takes a parchment from a guard with further detail inside about his quest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"did the hero of time receive his quest?" a raspy voice said in the shadows of the throne room.

"Yes, he will do as you wish, whether he knows it or not." Empress Bratha kneeled to the image in the shadows. A long, dirt encrusted hand emerged from the shadows to pat her head.

"You have served well. Continue and I shall grant you that wish you wanted." Empress Bratha just nodded and returned to her chambers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurgash: wow, a bit longer this time huh?

Berserk1: shut up and help me, these idea sorting tasks are hard.

Kurgash: well readers, until he or I finish sorting his brain, we'll catch you later. :sounds of items crashing:

Berserk1: I'm okay.


	3. Meeting the flight mother

Well, I'm not getting as many reviews as I hoped but time will tell. I thank all of you who read and I thank the ones who reviewed even more. Kurgash won't be here as he is busy, doing what I don't know. Now, on with chapter 3. Berserk1 going in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grand Wyrm? What the hell is that?" the thought kept shooting into Link's head as he left arena, heading for the resort. Going up to his door, he opens it to see Malon still sleeping on the bed, she hadn't moved at all. Smiling to himself, he opens the parchment and reads the quest again, for the tenth time.

_Journey to the forest outside the mountains of woe. In the heart of the forest you will find the brood mother of the grand dragons. Slay her and bring an egg back as proof. _

"Seems easy enough, just hope this dragon isn't like Volvagia." Link cringed as he remembered his fight against that beast. It would coil around him, squeeze his life away and try to eat him. Only quick megaton hammer strikes to it's head slayed it. It was fast also, that detail stayed in his head.

"Dragon, what dragon?" a small, dry voice caused Link to turn his head around. Malon was awake and giving him a concerned stare.

"Oh, um, it's just a thing that I have to do to pass the first test. Don't worry, just a tiny dragon, that's all." He gave her a weak smile, hoping she would buy that lie. She didn't.

"You're lying, I know it. You have to fight a dangerous beast, you might die. Don't you know that, why do you act so calm?" she had no idea of the terrors Link has faced, this dragon wouldn't be a problem. He just gets up and walks out. Turning his head he looks over to her again.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." She just sits there, silently sobbing. Her best friend might die and he doesn't even register it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, it's about time I found this place." Link hacked a branch out of his line of sight, only to see a large cave. He had found the forest after a few days of asking around and found the lair by dumb luck. Stepping inside he doesn't see anything. "I guess this isn't it." he turns around when he spots something on the wall. Walking over to it, he presses it. A section of wall fades away to reveal more of the cavern, which was incredibly vast. After an hour of walking, he comes upon a nest. Several green eggs are seen in a patch of branches and assorted animal furs. Link squats down and examines one of the eggs. It was emerald green, with white spots dotting all over. A faint growl is heard in the cave.

"Who dares to disturb my nest?" Link looks to the ceiling to see a giant white dragon. It is more than three times the size of Volvagia. The coils of the beast snaked over the entire cave. It lunges at Link, snapping its giant maw, trying to eat him. Rolling out of the way, he draws his gilded sword.

"Okay, it's a lot bigger than Volvagia but can't be that tough, can it?" He doubted that but there was always hope.

Stepping back, he knocks into the nest. The dragon rears up in surprise. Link notices and puts his sword to the eggs. 'Guess it's a mom, well, let's see it react to this' Link didn't think his plan through to well. He smashes one of the eggs, sending the incomplete dragon whelp onto the ground. The mother roars in rage at this act and snaps at him over and over. Link rolls again and again. Slashing his sword against her flank, he only manages to scratch her scales. A claw swipes at him, knocking him to the ground. She pins him with another claw and goes to deliver the final blow when she pauses. Seeing his chance, he stabs into the arm, releasing him. He runs up to the dragon and slices into her left eye, while she roared in pain over her arm. Getting up, she starts to thrash around the cave, in complete pain. Rocks start to fall and the cave is collapsing. Link starts to leave when he remembers to grab one of the eggs. Grabbing an azure colored one, he exits the cave, running at top speed. Finally stopping to catch his breathe, he sees the brood mother's head emerge from the mouth of the cave. A red light starts to glow from her mouth and he jumps into a trench nearby. Fire rushes across the forest, wiping everything off the face of the earth.

"Is it over?" Link pops his head over the trench. Placing the egg down, he carefully walks up to the dragon. A faint growl emits from her mouth as he stands on, watching her die.

"I see, so you are the fabled hero of time. You knew not what you have done, but that can not be helped. You have been tricked by the demon into killing the one who holds his key. With my death, his seal will weaken enough for him to be take effect into our world. Take the scale that covers my heart. Place it around your neck and I shall be able to help you, even from beyond this realm." The mouth never moved, the voice was directed into Link's mind. Taking his sword, he gently severs the scale. Tying it on a bit of string, he hangs it over his neck. The dragon's eyes close for the final time, her soul leaving the realm of the living. A faint glow emits from the scale now as some of her soul binds to the scale.

'Hmm, so that is how she tricked you. I see. Oh, you are surprised by hearing my voice even as I passed on. We dragons are very powerful, for not even death fully separates us from this world. I am called Gruz'hl, brood mother of the emerald dragon flight. I was the last of my kin. That egg you carry is the last of my flight, please care for it well. It was to hatch before you came to my lair. Now I will never know the joy of raising my children but I can still help you raise it.' Link listened on as Gerz'hl explained how her flight and that of three others gave the ancient hero their gifts to help defeat the demon. Mixing the gifts together forges the "Sword of Salvation", a weapon able to banish the demon from the world for a time. A rustling caused Link to turn his head. Running back over to the trench, he sees the egg moving around.

"What's going on?"

'The egg is hatching, my only child will be born. You are the first of your kind to witness this; for dragons take to the first mortal they see, imprinting it as the mother.' Link watches as a small green dragon whelp breaks from it's shell. Soft, low cries came from it's mouth. 'There, there, do not fear. Your mother is right here.' Gerz'hl wished to have lived for a few hours longer, to see a strong male emerald dragon would be added to her flight. But the machinations of that accursed demon have forever taken away that joy, now it would be up to Link to care for the baby. The whelp stopped crying and stared at Link. Getting on its coils, it slithered up to him, smelling him. Link stooped low to pet it and was amazed at how soft the skin was yet the scales were diamond hard. Realizing how big it was, Link knew he couldn't carry it, it was the size of a full grown dog and it was ONLY a newborn. The baby started to mewl and nuzzle Link's leg, causing him to lose his balance as it pushed against him. He fell hard and it leapt on him, licking his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malon, Malon wake up, look what I have. You won't believe it." Link's voice was filled with glee and worry, for what if she didn't like him. Malon slowly rolled over, wiping sleep from her eyes. A blurry image of something green slowly came into focus. Finished, it turned out to be Link. She shot up and slapped him hard, knocking him off the bed.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?" he just rubs his cheek, completely confused.

'Are human females always this rough to their mates?' Gerz'hl asked, perplexed at this supposed display of affection. Link turned beat red from her remark and Malon just stared in shock, she heard a voice yet saw no one else in the room.

"Who, who just said that?"

'I did. Now why is she acting so strange?' Gerz'hl didn't understand humans as much as she would like to.

"Her name is Gerz'hl. She was the task I had to complete." Links looks down. "Regretfully" Malon tilted her head, wondering what he meant from that last part. Link sat down and explained everything, from his battle to the story of the dragons and the hero. Link waits for Malon to absorb all the information when something dons on him. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have a friend you might like to meet." He leaves the room and calls out to Malon. "Close your eyes." She does so, totally unaware of what was to come next. "Okay, you can open them." She does so and screams in fright. The whelp was placed in front of her. Jumping out of bed and running to a corner, she continues to scream in fear. "Oh come on Malon, he's not scary at all. He's tame and thinks I'm his mom." Link picks the baby dragon up and places him near Malon. Malon just sits there, terrified but calms down when the dragon nuzzles against her.

"He, he is friendly, I'll give him that." She gets up and walks over to Link. "Sorry about the slap, I just have been so worried for the past few days since you left. Do you forgive me?" Link smiles and nods. Malon breathes a sigh of relief.

'I hate to interrupt a touching moment but Link, I regret to say that you have to awaken the other three dragon flight mothers. I will explain to them about what happened and hopefully they will grant you their gifts.' Gerz'hl interrupted the moment with telling Link what happened.

"Wait, if Link has to wake the other dragons, what about the tournament, he has to compete in order to stay here." Malon brought up a situation that could prove a problem.

'Link will still compete but on the free time, I will show him where to find the other dragons.' Link only acknowledged what was going on with a nod while the baby dragon chewed on a chair.

"Oh, that is right, what do dragons eat exactly?" Link had no idea about dragon care.

"Also, what should we name him? How about David, that is a good name." Malon become giddy with the idea of naming an actual dragon.

"How about Smite, that is strong and means he is good hearted?" Malon pouted but agreed to name the whelp Smite. Gerz'hl just watched from the scale at her only child, and how it was to be taken care of by humans, oh the irony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that for a chapter? Link meets Gerz'hl, brood mother of the emerald dragon flight and takes on Smite, the only surviving baby from her nest. He has completed his task but now how will he be able to continue to compete while trying to earn the other dragons' favors to forge the holy sword? Read on to find out as I update next time I can. Berserk1 out.


	4. Deepest desires

Well, I thank you all who left reviews. This fic is steadily growing and will keep going. Now, let's pick up where I left off. Berserk1, going in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh, explain to me again the situation." Empress Bratha sat in her throne, trying to understand how the hero of time now has learned of the true story of the past and now has a baby emerald dragon.

"Well, your majesty, I had a group follow this, Link, to the dragon's lair. They witnessed the battle, the cave in and how the young one hatched." That little man was on the floor, down on all fours, in a begging position. A loud slam was heard which caused the two to turn their heads to the shadows.

"So, he has learned the truth. No matter, with Gerz'hl's death, I can roam more 'freely'. To take matters seriously, I have dispatched a few of my most loyal servants to see that the other dragons never are alerted to the situation." A raspy voice came from the shadows, burying itself into their minds. "Bartha, soon it will be time to let the next challenge begin. Make sure this 'Hero of Time' receives the same treatment. Now that he is knowledgeable of what is occurring, we can't let him live long enough to take any more part." The voice hissed in irritation as the idea of Link disrupting centuries of work made itself present.

"But my lord, what is his next task?" Bartha asked.

"In good time. Now, I will get myself more 'acquainted' with this hero of time." A light cackle emitted into the room, from no distinct source.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SMITE! No, that is not for eating, no stop it! Link help, he's being bad." Malon was doing tug o war with Smite over one of her dresses. Smite just wanted to play and that dress seemed like the best thing. Growling low, he tugged again and again, egging Malon on to tug back.

"Just put your hand on his top head, that always calms whelps down." Gerz'hl taught Link and Malon how to take proper care of a dragon whelp. This was another lesson: what to do when the whelp is playful with non play things. Malon carefully places her hand on Smite's head who in turn releases the dress and puts his head down, mouth open.

"Wow, it worked." She smiled at their new pet then scowled at the teeth marks and saliva on her favorite dress. Deciding to throw it away, she walked over to Link as he put some raw meat into Smite's makeshift bowl/dinner plate.

"Hard to imagine a little guy eating so, so much." Malon just stared as Smite wolfed it down in record time. A faint burp followed and then Smite slithered to his small pad in the corner where he fell asleep. "Hmm, he has the manners of a guy, that's for sure." Link chuckled at the remark, knowing how he did the same in his lifetime. "So, how do you turn in your completed challenge if you have no egg?" Link gave Malon a "how did you?" look. She smiled and pointed to the paper. Sighing, Link started to think.

"How about I just show them the scale, that has to be good enough, right?"

"I guess it could work." Malon looks to Gerz'hl's scale. "How come it's white if she was the mother of the EMERALD flight?" Link took a look at it as well.

"That has been bothering me. Gerz'hl, why is that?" A sigh is heard.

"It's because I was an albino, a rare kind of emerald dragon. I was hatched with no pigmentation and thus could not take on my emerald color. Now can we get back to the task at hand?" Link puts his hands up.

"Ok, ok. Now, it said in the paper that I had to present the egg within two weeks of receiving my challenge. How about we just relax and enjoy ourselves and when the time comes, I'll think of something." Link smiled and nodded off, already falling asleep. Malon left to find a bucket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The plains of Aria are more lush than that of Hyrule, I guess. But it's weird how it's green all over, no spots of dried grass or dead leaves. It's all, perfect, too perfect for my liking." Link stared in awe at the plains outside Aria, how the green fields blew in the wind in perfect unison and that there wasn't sight of a monster anywhere. This land was a lot better than Hyrule, by a long shot. Malon lay in the grass, absorbing the sun's rays, enjoying this brief moment with the hero of time.

"Touching, so very, but I must ask that I have your attention now." A raspy voice called the two out of their little world. Turning back they see a figure in dirty gray robes with a large hood but his face wasn't visible. Link stood up, drawing his sword out. He had a bad feeling about this guy.

"LINK! Do not go near him, he is the demon that plagues this land, I know that taint anywhere!" Gerz'hl shouted. The figure chuckled a bit at her fear.

"Gerz'hl, it's been too long, you look different."

"I was killed because of your scheming, now leave these lands in peace and go to the nether whence you came!" Link had never seen someone so angry sounding in his life. The figure took notice of Link's sword and shook his head back and forth, tsking the whole time.

"Silly boy, that toy is meant for big boys. Allow me to hold onto it until you can use it." His right arm suddenly lashes out, ensnaring Links left arm in a vice like grip. The touch felt ice cold, it left Link in agony as if every nerve in his body screamed to die. It wrenched the gilded sword out of Link's hand and tossed it away as though it were paper. Malon just stands nearby, too scared to move yet not willing to leave Link behind. The figure tilts his head towards Malon. "Dear girl, what is it that you want, I can grant you anything you desire, anything." The figure was now behind Malon, embracing her in a vice squeeze with both his arms around her neck and waist. His left hand opens to reveal some of the most beautiful gems Malon could have imagined. "Go on, take them, I exist to grant those their greatest desires. You desire riches and a better life for you and your family, I can grant that. All is that I need is for you to take them." Malon faltered, not knowing what to do.

"You, you can make me and daddy rich? We can have a better life, like the princess?" Malon said in a slow voice, every word struggling to escape her mouth.

"Yes, now take them child." Her hand slowly moves toward the gems. If it could be seen, the figure would be grinning.

"Let her go you bastard! Malon, don't listen to him. You think he will just let you have them for free? There has to be a price. There always is" Link whispered that last part.

"Link, his power is based on the desires of others. The more wishes he grants, the more powerful he becomes but the wishes always become twisted and dark. Stop him before she makes a terrible mistake." Gerz'hl warned Link. Running for his sword, Link rushes the demon.

"Insolent whelp, excuse me my dear." The figure releases Malon and extends his arm again. Link blocks the strike with his shield only to have to parry another strike from the other arm. Link became bogged down a few feet from the demon while it struck at him over and over again. One of the arms slipped around Link's guard and stabbed him in the chest. A low cough resulted and Link crumpled over. Malon snapped out of her dream of a better life in time to see the result of Link's assault. Her eyes went wide with fear and she ran to him. There was a lot of blood and he wasn't moving.

"Link, Link wake up. This isn't funny. Come on, you have to get up. What about your home, your friends." _What about me?_

"It seems that he wasn't able to live up to his legend, oh well." The figure shrugged and turned to Malon again. "Now, where were we?" Malon turns around, hate in her eyes. She reaches for Link's sword and puts it in two hands.

"YOU, you despicable thing! Get out of here, I don't want any shit you have to offer!" The figure stood there for a moment.

"As you wish, but I will make a wish of yours come true, that I know." He simply fades away as quickly as he had appeared. Malon turns back to Link and fumbles around his pack. She pulls out some linen that he always carried on him, wrapping into bandages and to plug the stab wound.

"You must get him to a shelter, out of the rain to come." Gerz'hl stated, which soon enough, it started to downpour, as if the goddesses themselves wept for this tragedy. Malon barely managed to take Link to a cave where she laid him on the floor, on top of what little blankets of straw and other dry makeshift bed supplies she could find. She looked at him for a while, noticing how peaceful his face was. Suddenly overcome by something unknown to her, she slowly leaned her face forward, towards his. She had her lips just above his, feeling his breathe tickle her nose.

"Malon, are you alright?" She immediately sat upright, red as a tomato. Link slowly opened his eyes, missing what she was about to do. He looked over and managed to smile though he was in incredible pain.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You had me worried and all. I was just listening if you were breathing, that's all." She repeated her words out of embarrassment and not being able to say anything else.

"That's great, now, I think I'll lie down a bit, I'm really tired." Link was a bit delirious from the blood loss. Malon just nodden and left him be. Taking off Gerz'hl's necklace, she stayed quite close by, incase of anything.

'Humans, such strange creatures.' Was all Gerz'hl managed to think through this whole ordeal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, quite exciting if I do say so myself. Link is gravely wounded by the demon of Aria and Malon has to take care of him until then. I'll be updating again soon so stay tuned, ciao and Berserk1 out.


	5. Ice Ice baby

Well, after finishing up my first fic, it's time to continue my others. Now, to continue where I left off, Berserk1 going in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been out for hours now. Checking on him now and then was all she could do. With a heavy sigh, Malon left Link's side to check on the weather outside. It was still down pouring and no sign of letting up.

"Worried? Don't be, he is a strong boy, he'll live." Gerz'hl said, hoping to cheer this worried girl up.

"I hope so, I have never seen him so beaten up before. It scares me how close to death he came." Malon reflected on the moment where Link was brutally stabbed by the stranger, then left to die in the field. She was surprised at her efforts and how she lifted his sword to defend him. That was very unlike her but it lessened her pain as she thought of her saving him. Walking back to Link's side, she sees that he is awake and looking at the ceiling, lost in thought. He snaps out of it eventually and looks over to her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked that everytime he was awake, it was sweet but annoying after about twenty times.

"For the twentieth time, I'm fine, it's you that we should be worried about." Malon gave Link the stare of disapproval a mother gives her child, which at the moment, Malon was babysitting in a way. Link tries to get up only to groan in pain and lay back down, his wounds slightly opening again. Malon's face cringes at the blood but she grabs the linen quickly, cleaning him up.

"I'm sorry, I should be more careful." Link slightly chuckled at his own remark while Malon sighed again and went to make something to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INCONCIEVEBLE, HOW DARE YOU OFFER THA, THAT TRASH A WISH, DO YOU WANT TO BE RELEASED OR DON'T YOU! Queen Bertha was quite upset at how her 'acquaintance' had dared to give out a wish that she herself had worked so long to have granted. The figure shuffled in the throne, bothered by something. He looks up in his hood and stares at Bertha.

_You would dare to give me orders? Who helped you regain this empire? Who sealed away the troubles of this land? WHO lured the hero of time into this land?_ The apparition proceeded to let Bertha know that her reasons for being angry were way off topic and that she was needed a reminding of who was really in charge of this land.

"You, you think you can take control of my lands, those that were my birthright even after we were devastated by that fool of a man." Bertha implied how her father had run the country into the ground with his constant search for a golden power of sorts. She hasn't seen him for some time now, ever since he went to take back the control of that Gerudo tribe he left behind. (A/N: you know who I'm talking about n.n)

"Hmm, do not talk to me as if you are in charge, for I can easily take away what I grant!" with a wave of it's hand, Bertha began to age incredibly, her beauty being replaced with wrinkles and sagging skin. She got on all fours and begged to be returned to the way she just was. The apparition scoffed and undid his works. "Now, down to business. I must reinforce the domains of those dragons before that hero awakens them." He snaps his finger and a series of shadows descend into the room. Three figures rise from the pools of dark mist, each more menacing than the last.

"What have you asked of us, my lord?" a heavily armored brute asked. He fidgeted now and then, eager to spill blood and destroy any being that he was ordered to do so. Fangs dotted his mouth and spikes adorned his armor while a large axe fitted his hands.

"Cathu, you are needed to defend the ice wing nest. Do not let any mortal enter, under pain of death." Cathu nodded and vanished. The others stared on in patience as their master gave them their orders as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link, you seem to be almost fully healed. That is just wonderful." Malon was happy to see Link up and about. But that also meant what she feared most.

"Well, since I am, I'm going to find the closest dragon nest and do whatever Gerz'hl asks me to do." Link started to pack when he was hit by a sudden force which wrapped around his body. Getting up to defend himself, he realizes that it was Malon and she was just clinging to him.

"LINK, please don't go. You almost died just recently. Please, leave this place and let's go home. I lo.." she didn't get to finish.

"Malon, I know you would love to see Epona again but these people need my help and I have to do that, it's my job as the hero of time." Gerz'hl sighed as to how obvious things were but Link was just a bit misunderstanding. Grabbing his sword, he leads Malon back to the main road into the city, where he waves goodbye as he departs for the nearest nest.

"I guess it couldn't be helped. OH MY GOSH, Smite hasn't been taken care of in a while." She grimaced at how the room would look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see Smite sleeping on a bed, everything seems fine, but zooming out a bit, we can see that there are burns and slashes EVERYWHERE! Chairs are chewed, bed clawed, too much to describe, its just a mess, let's say that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link, if you pass this marsh, you will see a lone cave that is filled with ice, even for this area. Enter and you will see the mother of the Ice dragon flight." Gerz'hl was a bit joyous to know that her sister dragon would be awakened to defeat the evil of this land, but also to catch up on old times. It had been over one thousand years, and a lot has happened.

"Ok, so here is the … what happened?" Link stared in shock at the scene before him. There were corpses of young whelps everywhere, some looking in anguish before they died. Gerz'hl just gasped at the sight.

"No, no not again. LINK, HURRY, save the rest if you can!" Link ran further into the cave, passing more and more corpses of dragons and dragonkin, beings born to defend the brood mother. Slipping on the blood, Link tumbled down a slope where he hit the bottom with a hard thud. Getting himself together, he spots a lonely armored figure smashing on a fully iced gateway. Several whelps looked from behind, crying to be saved. The figure stops and turns around.

"EHEHEHEHE, I didn't expect to see you so soon. As you can see I've been redecorating and cleaning out a pest problem." He points to the bodies. "It's a shame they make such a mess, nice blood to boot." He wipes his mouth and slurps loudly. Readying his shield and sword, Link prepares for the expected attack. The figure was gone though. Looking around helplessly, he is quickly knocked over by a powerful charge. "Aww, baby go down? Well, I have no time for games, the master wants me to clean out the place for some HERO OF TIME, kinda BS if you ask me. He charges again and swings his axe, but Link blocks in time with his shield. Hopping back, the figure chants then releases a wave of dark energy.

"Uhh, what is this?"

"This is shadow coils, used to immobilize victims. You have to escape it." Link twists and turns finally breaking out of his entrapment. Running to the creature, he starts to go on the offensive, hacking and slashing, trying to find an opening. Piercing the beast's armor, it let out a howl. Shambling back and forth, it tries to stay up but falls over. It swipes the air a little longer until it finally dies from blood loss. Leaving the body behind, Link examines the ice barrier holding the whelps. It suddenly goes down to reveal hundreds more and the brood mother.

"Young one, you have done well to save my children. I have for a while distrusted humans but you have given me faith again. Take my scale and attach it to your shield. It will improve the defensive abilities on it." Link does as he is told, only to see the Hylian shield change shape, becoming a curved moon of sorts and being ice cold to the touch. "Ahh, Gerz'hl, it's been so long. I am sorry for what has happened. I'm sure you have given this young hero your gift as well?" Gerz'hl says nothing for a bit.

"Of course I did, it's uhh, the necklace of his. I gave up my scale to act as your guide, is that good? I would say so. Now Mor'thnk, tell me of the outside world." Link just listens on with curiosity as Gerz'hl and Mor'thnk talked about things he has never heard of and how the hero didn't change one bit. Malon quickly flashes into his head as he wonders what Smite has been up to until now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there is my update. I thank all of you who have helped make this fic grow and I hope to be able to continue more often but college is not an excuse. Berserk1 out.


End file.
